


DAY 3

by jenn_109



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_109/pseuds/jenn_109





	DAY 3

每个人心中都或多或少的拥有一些信仰，无论狂热或平淡。但往往将众人信仰把玩在掌间的，却是那少数的，假以悲悯关怀以代信仰的人。

“神父，我有罪！”

“罪恶是十分狭义的词。各人都可以按照自我的意愿去划分罪恶的边缘线。神的子民啊，你前来忏悔是为何事？”

Will煎熬的坐在祷告室旁的长椅上，听着断断续续的对话从刻意留缝的房间传出。祷告室内坐的不是别人，正是前两天心血来潮路过教堂想尝尝受神眷顾的舌头滋味，而暗自把神父从祷告室拖出杀害的Hannibal。

精致烹饪后的“恬噪罪恶的羊舌”被Hannibal评判说与“可怜的小羊羔”的滋味无异。而吞食了“到处乱蹦的羊腿肉”后知道来源的Will暗自去厕所吐了好久。

而后Hannibal借着“感激羊舌滋味”的理由光明正大的在祷告室里充当起了神父，而不得不说的是，披着神父皮的杀人犯比原先的神父更为擅长于他的工作。

终于在Will的焦虑中，一个年轻人感慨万分的从祷告室中活着走了出来，充满正能量的向Will点了点头而后走出了教堂的大门。

感谢神的庇护你不是今天鲜美的小羊羔吧，Will在内心偷偷的想着把人目送了出去。

再也忍不住的Will冲去了教堂门口把大门快速的关闭拴上。听到响声的Hannibal有些奇怪的从祷告室里走了出来。

“一天的工作还没结束呢Will。”Hannibal整了整服帖的神父领结，有些意外的看着Will出格的举动。

“我们不能这样做，回去吧Hannibal。”Will瞪着Hannibal半恳求的说道。

Hannibal盯着Will好奇的打量了一会儿后还是没有松口。他走向Will，并把一脸不愿的Will拖进了祷告室。狭小的空间和自Hannibal周身散布出的“圣洁”气场让Will有些控制不住脸部表情。

自从跟着Hannibal“下海”以后，Hannibal日渐展示出的玩劣本性难得的让Will觉得还不赖，甚至连对Hannibal奇怪的进食要求也或多或少表示接受。但谁能怪他呢，原先天天靠速冻食品的胃在突然间受到了一日三餐顿顿五星级大厨水准的食品喂养后，逐渐变得刁蛮起来，现在再回去进食速冻食品恐怕会变为一种煎熬。即使食品的来源经常不靠谱，但Will已经习以为常的睁一只眼闭一只眼表示了解。更甚，深度了解他的Hannibal在与他日常相处上面或多或少的照顾让他觉得自在多了，社癌的尴尬往往都被Hannibal不着痕迹的抹去。换句话来说，Hannibal是个非常理想的生活伙伴。

但也仅仅是伙伴而已。即使Hannibal有过出格的举动，比方说动不动靠近闻他，但粗神经的Will都不甚介意，也没往另一方面想过。因为他深深的相信两人笔直的性取向不可能发生任何碰撞。但这个舆论最终还是在教堂被打破了。

Will抱着手靠在神父小隔间的木头墙上，而Hannibal也是休闲的靠在入口处站着，不知在思考着什么。

“Hannibal，我们走吧。”Will看着Hannibal再次出声建议。

“我有个更好的提议，Will。”Hannibal笑着看向了Will，眼中的侵略性让Will有些忌惮。

“神不主张同性恋的存在。这可是个天主教教皇为了获得掌权而瞎编的守则。嘲讽的是，我们已经拥有了好几任同性恋天主教教皇了。可笑吧，“神”传的谕旨却被最靠近神的人所违背，你说这些人怎么就这么信任教皇呢。”Hannibal自顾自的说道，依旧不变的斜靠姿势与眼底逐渐浓烈的侵略形成了鲜明的对比。

Will有些没跟上Hannibal的节奏，但熟知Hannibal反应的他还是下意识的开始寻找防身的工具，毕竟谁也不能低估Hannibal这种疯子。他稳了稳站姿，有些懊恼位置的不妙。

Hannibal嗅了嗅Will逐渐变得不安的气味，站姿变得严谨起来。在Will没完全反应过来之前，Hannibal关上了祷告室的门，并利索的上了链条。

“你要干什么？”Will此时感觉浑身汗毛都炸了起来，第六感告诉他不好的事即将发生。而他的第六感也是对的。

Hannibal快速的靠近让Will无处闪躲，先发一步的攻击让Hannibal压制住了Will，并把对方的双手捆了起来。

Will屈膝顶撞的招式还没开展就被摁住，两人过近的距离让Will不安的往后缩着。

“这不好玩，Hannibal。松开我。”Will用力挣了挣被绑在身后的手，惊慌的发现Hannibal用了捆绑猎物的绳索和死扣。

“It’s okay Will。我只是想尝尝你。”低沉沙哑的嗓音宛如情人间的呢喃，但Will却被吓得手脚冰冷。虽然预料过类似的场景，但Will没有想到会这么快发生。

Hannibal凑近了Will的脖颈处轻轻嗅着，优雅的姿态让Will寒毛直立。他梗着脖子，喉结因为害怕而轻颤着上下滚动。

深知求饶只会更加激发Hannibal虐杀性质的Will闭紧了嘴巴，用已经有些湿润的眸子瞪着Hannibal希望能看到对方改转心意的蛛丝马迹。

但Hannibal只是开始上手整了整Will有些乱的领口，开始一颗一颗缓慢却坚定的解起了Will的衬衫扣子。

带着暖意的手指缓缓的抚过Will敞开的胸口，似乎在研究肌肉的纹理。手指顺着胸口敲了敲，按上Will的左胸膛，心脏快速的搏动一下一下击打着Hannibal的手掌。他贪恋的感受着生命的跳动，而后解起了Will的裤子。皮带被轻松的解开，Hannibal恶意的举到了Will的嘴边比划着让他咬紧，最后还是在手上轻轻敲打了下，放置在了一边。

Will的所有思绪都紧紧的跟随着Hannibal的一举一动游移，心脏加速的跳动让他都有些呼吸困难，他狠狠地咽了口口水，不小的响动在窄小的屋子里被听的一清二楚。Hannibal翘起了嘴角，闷闷的笑声在胸口被压住，隔着胸腔的震颤刺激着Will的神经。

Hannibal在褪下了Will的裤子后，好整以暇的拿着皮带重新退到了入口处。毫不遮掩的打量让Will开始感到难堪。

“搞什么……”Will小声嘟囔着，再次挣了挣扣锁。全身赤裸的站在教堂中神父的祷告室里这个认知让Will不自在的很。即使他不是一个神论信仰者，但或多或少亵渎神的举动还是让他感到难堪。

“你觉得我是个怎样的人，Will？”Hannibal开口问道，语气中的认真让Will僵住。

“谨慎，擅长观察，行动力强，善于融入人群的高智商……人。”Will谨慎的按照FBI里别人对Hannibal的侧写回答道，临时把罪犯改成了人，而真实的内心却被变态两个大字占据着。

“我记得我用的词是，你对我的看法。”Hannibal挑着眉重复道，显然不满意Will的敷衍。

“做饭很好吃？”Will咽下了到嘴边的变态两字，带着试探的回道。跟Hannibal这种人在一起，谁也不知道他什么时候认真什么时候在打趣。Hannibal似乎被这样的答案逗乐了，他弯着嘴笑了笑，语气更为轻松的问道，“那作为恋人呢？”

Will瞪大了眼睛，如果这个时候还没反应过来他就白当了FBI驻教那么多年了。他抿着嘴拒绝回答，转而移到了另一个话题。

“能帮我把衣服扣上么？我有点冷。”

Hannibal盯着Will假装镇静的神情看了一会儿，走进拢紧了Will的衣服。

“Will”Hannibal轻轻念道，一手握上了Will的脖颈，另一只手探向Will的下身，色情的揉捏着。Will受惊的弓起了身子抗拒着，被同性的抚摸让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，但脖颈被掐住的他只能无助的闭上眼睛，自我催眠这没什么大不了的。

变本加厉的娴熟揉捏让Will可耻的勃起了，圈住脖子的手逐渐松开，转而挪移至了他的背后缓缓摸着，仿佛安慰着受惊的小动物一般。

内裤被勾下的一瞬间Will睁开了眼睛，望进的是心理师深邃的带着笑意的眼神。

“这……又是你的……什么测试吗？”Will努力平缓着气息问Hannibal。但Hannibal只是勾了勾嘴，在Will期待的眼神下摇了摇头。

“做我一直想做之事。”Hannibal沙哑的回道。

“从…什么……时候？”Will低头瞄了一眼，色情的场景让他涨红了脸。他用力咬紧了后槽牙，然后移开了视线。

“Abbigail之后”Hannibal把Will前端溢出的欲液抹开，接着湿滑加快了手上的移动速度。Will小小的倒抽了口气，小腹克制不住的收紧。

性事与Will这种人来说实在是件困难的事情，他鼓起勇气追的Alana最后还是上了Hannibal的床，这让他更加受挫。而Hannibal的挑逗无疑是一种新型的经历。被控制，臣服与他人的经历。

Will的喘气逐渐变粗，短小的闷哼一点点的溢出，腰身不住地往前挺着，Hannibal手上惯于拿刀的手茧粗粗的磨着敏感的顶端，Will扬起头大脑有些空白。

“唔……”Will短促的哼了一声在Hannibal手中释放了。

带着白浊的手尽数把液体抹上了Will的胸口。Will粗喘着平缓气息，扬起的脖颈被Hannibal乘虚而入的噬咬。动脉因为激动而加速搏动着，被Hannibal含在嘴里舔着，感受着脉动。Will绷紧了脖颈继又放松瘫软下来。

Hannibal啃噬了一会儿后把Will翻了个身摁在墙上，从后分开了Will的腿。

“Hanni……Hannibal”失去视线感官的Will无助的叫到，手背在身后攥紧挣扎着。

Hannibal没有回复，扣住了Will的腰身往后拽了拽，探向密闭的入口揉了揉。

“不要…Hannibal……求你……”Will扭了扭，声音带着害怕的颤音。Hannibal顿了顿，但手指还是顺着干涩的入口钻入。

意识到再不反抗真的要完蛋的Will开始疯狂的扭动，腿踢腾着向后胡乱的踹。但Hannibal只是用力把Will摁住，借着巧劲卡进了Will的两腿中，皮带使了些力气抽上了Will的背部，同时膝盖危险的顶上他的会阴。布料相较皮肤而言粗糙的质感让Will浑身僵硬。他激烈的喘气声在神父室里格外清晰。

“Will，你属于我。”Hannibal自Will的背部在他的脖颈处低声陈述道，温热的气息喷在Will身上引起一片鸡皮疙瘩。接着，Hannibal顺着Will后颈舔舐下去，缓慢的湿滑的触觉让Will自喉间发出短粗的悲鸣。因为被捆的姿势而略略凸出的蝴蝶骨被顺着啃咬。

“Hannibal…… Lector”Will闭着眼叫道，语气中的咬牙切齿让Hannibal停顿了片刻，但接着就继续延着脊椎骨向下舔吻，最终在侧腰狠狠咬了一口。吃痛的Will绷紧了肌肉，这让牙印更为清晰的烙在了肌肤上。

“别拒绝我。”Hannibal贴上了Will，布料在身体上的摩擦更直接的提醒了Will的赤裸，气的他有些发抖。

“滚开。” 命令式的语气让Hannibal停了下来，接着是径直探向入口的手。与刚才试探性的戳弄不同，Hannibal将手指长驱直入，强硬的塞捅让Will吃疼。

进入体内的手指一点也不温柔的肆意旋转扣弄，干涩的甬道火辣辣的疼着。Will紧紧咬着牙，但终于还是在第二根手指不容拒绝着进入时服了软。

“停下……Hannibal……求你”带着颤音的告饶让Hannibal轻笑，但开剪着往里顶的手指却告诉了Will他并不吃这一套。

“别让我生气，Will” Hannibal贴着Will的耳根说道，手指的动作却更为粗鲁。

“很疼……”Will强逼着自己深呼吸放松，但自下身传来热辣的疼还是不能被忽视。

“这样你才能记住不是吗？我亲爱的Will。”Hannibal不为所动的持续开拓着，满意的听着Will在第三根手指入侵后发出的低声痛呼。

Will闭紧了嘴，深呼吸着放松。在这种时候任何话语都显得矫情，但自灵魂深处对这种强暴式的性交还是强烈的恐惧。

“嘘……放松”Hannibal把下巴靠在Will绷紧的肩膀上安慰着，懒懒的语调与手上快速残暴的动作甚是不符。

Will在手指的进出下逐渐习惯，但喘息的声音还是带着颤。终于，Hannibal把手指撤了出去，从不知何地掏出了一枚避孕套拆了开来。冰冷的润滑油自包装袋滑出滴在了Will的臀上，接着Hannibal恶意的把套子塞进了Will臀缝间的入口。

湿冷的触感让Will下意识的夹紧了下身，而窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声又将他内心的恐惧提高了一个程度。

Hannibal抽出Will臀间的套子快速的套上自身的硬挺，一鼓作气的顶上闭紧的入口。

“放松……我不介意直接撞进去。”Hannibal抚着Will的背小声威胁到。Will感受着炙热湿滑的顶端抵在入口，艰难的吞咽了一口口水，逼着自己放松。

Hannibal顺着逐渐软化的入口缓缓的将自己埋入，紧致的快感让他眯着眼睛享受。Will控制着呼吸间的颤，被破开的感觉不好受。然而，Hannibal并没等Will有时间适应下身被异物充满的痛感就开始了动作。

“唔嗯……呃……”Will疼的低喘，虽然有了一些润滑而使出入变得简单，但炙热在本不该接受性交的位置顶弄还是戳的他难受，两人的身高差更是让Hannibal无比深入的埋进了他的体内。他的双手在背后疼的抓握，又在虚空中无力的放松。Will的痛哼刺激了Hannibal的性欲，他顿了顿，开始缓慢的进出研磨。

这简直就是上刑。Will顶着墙喘息，生理性的泪水在眼眶打转，后槽牙磨蹭着阻止泣音的泄出。Hannibal开始在Will的后颈噬咬，尖利的犬牙叼住皮肉品尝着。无能为力的现状让Will被完全控制，这种感觉加剧了感官遭受的一切。

Hannibal顺着力道顶弄了一会儿，终于决定停止了单方面的施暴。他细细的摸索了一会儿，在Will的轻颤中找到了敏感点。

“嗯……”Will细细的漏出了一声低吟，长久火辣的疼痛中突然加上了一丝电麻感，星星点点的刺激的他头皮发麻。瑟缩着向上抬了抬的腰身很快被Hannibal扣住压下，接着是缓慢，带着掌控意味的磨蹭。细慢的蹭在敏感点周围使电流一缕缕的上升，激的起性欲却又不能被完全享受。Will快被这种不上不下的性事弄得崩溃，他自暴自弃的往后贴了贴。

“Will”带着笑意的声音从背后闷闷的传来，Hannibal加重了敏感点的磨蹭，一下一下的顶弄让Will逐渐情动。Hannibal扣住了Will的腰身往外挪了挪，一手包住了Will有些抬头迹象的下身开始上下安慰着。

当Will的下身完全精神的时候，Hannibal加快了顶速，他欣赏着Will因为陷入情欲而冒出薄汗的脸侧忍不住轻咬住对方染红了的耳垂。

Will晕乎乎的接受身上不受控制的情潮，前后的夹击让他感觉置身云端。与下身的刺激相比，耳垂传来的轻微痛感已经微不足道，他有些失神的盯着天花板，唇边断断续续的溢出控制不了的闷哼呜咽。

高潮来的近乎快速，但Hannibal却眼疾手快的堵住了Will的释放。Will难受的挣动着，欲望倒流和后庭处的刺激让他煎熬。

“放……呼……放开……求你……Hannibal……”Will抖着腰身求着，后庭忍不住的缩紧。

“记住，Will Graham，你属于我。”Hannibal在Will耳边呢喃着，帮助Will握住了欲望，深深在Will的敏感点顶了一记后，与Will一起达到了高潮。

释放过后的Will大脑一片空白，但Hannibal最后仿佛契约一般的声音却牢牢的刻印在他脑中。

他可能完了，Will闭着眼睛想着，放任自己往后靠向Hannibal。

有时候多个依赖也不错，Will自我安慰着。


End file.
